The Knight's Girls
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: A few short stories of Jaune's and Ruby's family life with their daughters. There will other appearances from other characters.
1. Knight Sleep

**Knight Sleep**

 **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Roosterteeth**

A pair of loud cries erupt through the household and a certain blond haired knight groaned as he laid there in the bed with a certain red haired rose.

"I'll get them." Ruby yawned as she rose up from the bed, but before she could grab her night robes Jaune was already out of the bed stretching his limbs.

"No I'll tend to them seeing you just got out of the hospital not long ago you need your rest." He said supressing a yawn while Ruby rolled her eyes seeing even after years of being married he was still the knight that had to protect his fair maiden.

"Jaune they might be hungry and a part from you can scream like one I'm pretty sure you can't feed them like a girl can do." Ruby said hiding her small grin as her husband pout referring to that one time he was caught screaming almost like a girl, which he is kind of glad Yang doesn't live with them or she would never let him hear the end of it.

"Ruby I can handle it am an Arc after all." Jaune said defending himself flexing a bit which Ruby rolled her eyes at her husband's antic before lying back down.

"Ok than Jaune I shall do as my knight commands." She joked as she made herself comfortable and started falling back to sleep and smiled as she felt Jaune pulled the blanket over her still small body even though she is in her 20s now, which her sister and dear husband can't help but joke about much to her chagrin.

"Rest well my little rose." Jaune said as kissed Ruby's temple which made her smile more. "Thanks Jaune." Was all she said before falling back asleep as Jaune left the room to deal with the noise.

He arrived in the nursey where two cribs were at and in both of them were two small bundles of his joy; his and Ruby's twin daughters Summer and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was lying in her crib awake and was looking up at her father and she had a few tears down her face, but Jaune was glad she wasn't crying unlike her sister Summer who was crying so loudly that he was pretty sure people in Haven could hear it.

"What's wrong little sunshine?" Jaune asked as he picked up Summer who quieted down a bit when she felt her father's arms around her, but still was crying her head off and a certain smell hit Jaune's nose and he cringes at it. "Does someone need a diaper change?" He asked even though he knew that Summer wouldn't understand a word he was saying and it was obvious what was the problem as he left the room to solve it.

He soon returned to the room with a giggling Summer in his hands and he sighed seeing only to a baby that peeing on their father was funny. Jaune was glad there was a sink nearby and washed it off all while pouting before returning her to her crib. "Now sleep now little sunshine." He said to her as he tucked her in and was glad she instantly fell asleep, but a whimper from Pyrrha call his attention.

"What's wrong my little Spartan?" He asked looking down at her and he was glad that he didn't smell that smell of when a baby obviously pooped their diaper, but from her teared eyes he guesses she must have been woken up by her sister's crying and can't go back to sleep.

"Sleep now darling…let your sleep flood in…" Jaune tempted to sing, but a part from him being good on the guitar his singing skills were kind of not on the same level as it, it was no wonder Weiss wasn't impressed that time he tried convince her to come to the dance with him through song. _'Maybe I should have gone to those singing lessons Weiss offered…'_

"Troubles?" He heard behind him and saw Ruby standing there with arms crossed over her chest giving him a smug look at her husband.

"Oh ha ha…" Jaune said not amused and Ruby walked next to him and looked at Pyrrha who cheered when she saw her mother there and Ruby smiled as she picked her up. "I guess someone is a little hungry huh?" She said poking Pyrrha in the stomach which made the baby giggled while her little tummy rumbled a bit and Ruby smirked at Jaune which was his turn to roll his eyes as he looked away as Ruby fed Pyrrha.

Soon Ruby puts a sleepy Pyrrha back in her crib and tucked her in before giving her a kiss on her little forehead as Pyrrha let sleep take her.

Jaune stood at the doorway watching his wife as she made sure Summer was asleep too before quietly walking to the door joining up with her husband as he quietly closes the door behind them hoping it didn't wake the twins. They both sigh in relief as the door closed and no crying was heard coming from the other side of the wood.

Jaune snaked an arm around Ruby as they walked back to their bedroom while he wondered if he was ever this bad for his mother and sisters when he was a baby and wondered how his father never went crazy from dealing with 8 children when they were children. He soon wondered if his father-in-law Taiyang ever had troubles with both Yang and Ruby when they were babies. He is just glad the twins haven't learned semblance yet and hoped it wasn't Ruby's because dealing with 2 speedy children will not be easy.

Soon both parents reach their bed and collapse onto the mattress while letting out another pair of sighs of relief as they started go to sleep and let unconsciousness claim them.

Until…

A pair of loudly shrill crying sounded throughout the house hold.

Both parents groaned knowing this was going to be a long night.


	2. Dusting

**Dusting**

 **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Roosterteeth**

Jaune was shocked.

Before him was his and Ruby's kitchen which would normally be a shiny clean room with food packed away tidy.

But not in case.

His eyes blinked as he tried to take in the view.

Everything was covered in flour and other food substance.

And the cause or causes for it were two giggling bodies in the centre of the room.

"Pyrrha…Summer…what did you two do?" He asked trying to overcome his shock of the scene in front of him.

"Dada dusting." Summer said giggling as Pyrrha was swinging an open bag of flour all around. Jaune quickly caught it and chucked it into the bin, but it didn't make a difference as everything looked it a snowstorm had hit it hard.

"This is not dusting dear." Jaune sighed as he picked up the two toddlers who kept giggling. Jaune sighed as he took the two and put them into their playpen before he returned to the kitchen and sighed.

"This'll be fun…"

 _2 hours later…_

"Jaune I'm home!" Ruby called out as she came through the front door coming back from grocery shopping and took her boots off not wanting to attract dirt into the house before made her way to kitchen. She stopped when she saw a tired Jaune sitting in the middle of kitchen and a lot of used paper towels and wet rags.

"How was your day?" She asked and she had to hold back a chuckle when his tired scowl fell onto her before pointing to the twins that were in the playpen playing with blocks.

"Dealing with their _Dusting_." He said before back onto his back while letting out a tired sigh.

Ruby let out a sigh herself as she had a small amused smile on her face as she places the groceries on the table. _'I guess it was a good thing I bought some today.'_ She thought before placing her hands on her hips looked at the twins with an amused look before looking at the kitchen noticing the empty cupboards where the food was once.

' _How did they reach the top cupboards?'_


	3. Aunt Kickass

**Aunt Kickass**

 **Wow I did not expect to get all this likes and reviews for this lol**

 **If you're interested in my version of the RWBY universe and children take a look at my profile page to see them :)**

 **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Roosterteeth**

"You sure about this Jaune?" Ruby asked putting her signature hooded cloak on as she and Jaune walked down the stairs to the lounge room where the twins were busy playing with their stuff animals.

"Yes I'm sure Ruby." Jaune said zipping up his hoodie as he went over to the twins and both toddlers giggle as he patted them both on the head.

Ruby sighed and just went with what her husband suggested: let Yang babysit the twins as she and Jaune can have a night to themselves.

"And Yang loves the girls and they love a lot too," Jaune said smiling at his small wife who rolled her eyes amused at his obvious statement. Jaune looked at his watch and saw the time as it was getting close to the time Yang said she was going to be there. "I wonder where Yang is she said she'll be here by 6?"

"Knowing that sun haired sister of mine she'll have her own kind of entrance," She said right as the front slams open. "Like that."

"What's up Vomit Boy and my dear little sister?!" Yang greeted loudly after kicking the door opened and the mentioned couple were pulled into a big hug and Ruby just laughed heartily at while Jaune groaned because he was getting hugged by her robotic arm, given to her by retire general and headmaster of Atlas Ironwood.

"Yang it's good to see you." Ruby greeted back as Yang let them go and as Yang gave her the thumbs-up while hiding her eyes filled with amusement under her sunglasses as Jaune gasped a bit.

"So where is my kickass nieces?" Yang asked resting her hands on her hips as she looked around for the mention twins.

"Aunt-Aunt!" Both Summer and Pyrrha squealed happily at once and Yang was immediately in front of them both of the head running her hands through the short growing hair.

"You guys happy to see me?" She asked smirking at them and she was answered by the two laughing happily.

"Now Yang while me and Jaune out if you have any problems just call us or if you can't reach us call dad seeing he'll gladly come over." Ruby said passing Yang a piece of paper with instructions on it.

"Oh little sis relax Yang Xiaolong has this covered." Yang said pointing her thumb at her chest and Ruby just sighs at her sister's usual attitude while Jaune rolled his eyes before looking at the twins. "You two make sure to behave and listen to your aunt until we get back." He said sternly and both girls nod their little heads fast before he took Ruby's hand into his.

"Be good now girls." Ruby said as she and Jaune walked out the front door and Yang waved at them. "Have fun!" She called out to them before she closed the front door and looked at the twins and grinned as they looked up at her smiling.

"Now time to teach you two puns." She said smirking and girls squealed happily as they loved their aunt's puns.

"No puns!" The voices Jaune and Ruby shouted from outside right before the car pulled away from the driveway and Yang just looks out the window with a confused look.

"How did they know?"

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews and are interested in my fic :D**


	4. Watcher

**Watcher**

 **A little update before getting to the details of this chapter**

 **To those wondering about my 'Shu's Journey' fic, don't worry it's not cancelled and I am going to finish that so I can do the next part of it, I have just been busy and I had no time for it but now I do and I will be finishing it**

 **Now for this fic here I want to say thanks for all the kind support for it as I was surprised how popular and liked it got. So thanks and I will keep doing it and I got plans for future RWBY fics**

 **Now this chapter I knew had to do one like this eventually and it is a short chapter, so heads up there**

 **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Roosterteeth**

Sometimes little Pyrrha could swear whenever she is alone she feels like she's being watched.

She would tell her parents and asked to check under her bed or look in hers and Summer's closest at bedtime with them finding nothing there and tell her there is no monster or ghost that will hurt her or her sister.

Soon when bed time came again Pyrrha was again sure she was being watched, but for some reason she felt safe confusing her little mind.

Soon she laid down not wanting to get in trouble of being awake past her bedtime and have her mommy and daddy scold her.

Soon her little tired mind drifted off to sleep and welcome the warm and peaceful embrace of dreamland.

But, she was being watched.

Unknowns to any normal eyes a being was standing over her and it watched her, but not with intent to torment or hurt the innocent…but instead with intent to protect her.

A familiar ponytail of red hair glowed as did the rest of the Spartan armoured body of the young woman while she smiled down at the sleeping form of the child before looking over at the other sleeping child.

"Do no worry Jaune, Ruby I'll watch over them…this I swear." A familiar kind hearted voice sounded, though only she is allowed to hear it as her warm smiled spread a little bigger as her determination was still the same as it was before _transition_ into the next life.

For the days of Pyrrha's and Summer's childhood both Jaune and Ruby would always be confused by how no Grimm would dare come near them or the children never were attacked by Grimm if they get lost in the woods.

Pyrrha and Summer would say tall tells of how Grimm that tried to attack them were sliced by something invisible and they swear they could hear a female voice full kindness talking to them. Their parents would always say it was the children's imagination playing tricks on them

When Jaune and Ruby would tell their friends and family they would always joke like there was a guardian watching over the girls.

Unknowns to them there was one.

A familiar Spartan vowed to watch over the girls and never let them be harm.


	5. Little Terrors

**Little Terrors**

 **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Roosterteeth**

Ruby couldn't help, but laugh at the scene happening right in front of her.

She had taken Summer and Pyrrha to the park for them to go play, but to her surprise Weiss and Neptune had also come to the same park bringing their triplet daughters: Leah, Crystal and Lilly.

Weiss and Ruby spent the entire time talking and catching up due Ruby being a Huntress and Weiss running her family's company the two friends rarely have the time to catch-up while the five children ran around and played with Neptune keeping a close-eye on them.

Soon after a while Weiss told Ruby about an embarrassing story about Neptune had done which made him make a comment about her height.

Weiss just smiled and called Leah, Crystal and Lilly over and whispered something to them which made the three girls smile like little devils before running off with some lien Weiss gave them. When they returned they each had water guns in their filled with water and Neptune still haven't gotten over his fear of water let out a unmanly scream and bolted for it with his three princesses chasing him laughing.

"You know Weiss you act more like a child than me." Ruby said smirking at her friend who simply grinned and crossed her arms before replying. "That's what he gets for messing with me."


	6. The Next Rose

**The Next Rose**

 **After hearing the sweet news of Michael and Lindsey having their first baby I knew I had to do something like this lol**

 **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Roosterteeth**

It all seemed like a dream to Ruby.

Here she was the saviour. The heroine who defeated Salem surrounding by her loving husband, family and friends as they celebrated the happiest thing to happen to her, equal to her and Jaune's wedding

She was pregnant with her and Jaune's first child.

When she told Jaune he engulfed her in a big hug and exclaimed how happy he was which she equally shared.

When they had gathered their family and friends to tell them to them the news Ruby nearly broke down with tears of happiness at the reactions they got.

Yang screamed and engulfed the two in a huge hug happy for the two and vowed to be the best aunt ever.

Blake pounced on Ruby gently giving her a tight hug happy for her long-time friend while her husband Sun congratulated Jaune.

Weiss screamed happily for the two and immediately offered to pay for everything for best-friend and husband while her husband Neptune also offered to help out however he can for the two.

Ren congratulated his best-friend and his wife while his wife Nora couldn't stop screaming happily for the two while them, a surprisingly gentle, hug.

Jaune's sisters were all shouting on how they will be the best aunts ever and won't anything bad happen to their brother's child while his parents were extremely happy for their son and daughter-in-law.

Taiyang had a few tears of happiness in his eyes from the news while Qrow smiled happily while secretly hiding a few tears of his own.

Even Zwei seemed very happy for Jaune and Ruby as he barked happily at the news.

Jaune and Ruby had told a few others before coming here like Velvet, Coco and the rest of their team which had Velvet screaming happily for the two. They even told Glynda who gave them a rare smiled and congratulated the two.

Now surrounded by her friends and family Ruby couldn't be even more happy as it seemed through all tough times, dark times and bumps in the road she travelled she given this ray of light that made it all worthwhile.

She placed her hands on her stomach still finding it hard how she had a little life growing in her and in nine months there will be one more life in her and Jaune's life.

She smiled happily as she just couldn't wait as she wished a few more people were around to share this happiness.

But unknowns to her and everyone else there four certain people were watching form high above all with smiles on their faces; a certain curious robot, a red-haired Spartan, a woman in a long white hooded cape and a silver haired man with glasses.

 **Congrats to Michael and Lindsey**


End file.
